Sasquatch
is a mythical creature unleashed in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description have reddish-brown fur and have an appearance and characteristics similar to a gorilla. They are intelligent and are able to speak English fluently. Despite claims that they are carnivores, the itself claims they eat mushrooms and berries. Location They are found in and around Tall Trees. The in-game is timid and apt to run from the player. Interaction In the mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement", the player is tasked by a man wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit to kill the Sasquatch around Tall Trees. When the last specimen is found, he'll tell a moving story about being the last of his kind and how he wishes to be killed. After the cut scene, the quest is complete. However, the player can choose to leave him be or to end his life. This decision will not effect the storyline or the rest of the game. Even if you kill him you will still find multiple Sasquatch around Tall Trees. There is a random event that takes place in Tall Trees where you can help a man and a Sasquatch who are seemingly killing the undead together, as soon as the area is rid of zombies the man thanks you and they run off. Trivia *The term "sasquatch" is an anglicized derivative of the word "Sésquac" which means "wild man" in a Salish Native American language. *Sasquatch can't be skinned. *Other humans seem to take no notice of Sasquatch, as noted with the Doctor random event, either this or they aren't considered a threat to the doctor. *The Sasquatch are surprisingly easy to kill, as they can be downed with a light shot in the back while running away. *Strangely enough, Holy Water seems to kill and burn Sasquatch, which is highly unusual as Sasquatch are not considered "undead". *Even though it is large in size, it is possible to lasso the Sasquatch and drag it around while riding your horse. It is possible to lasso a Sasquatch while on foot as well. *Surprisingly, zombies will chase and kill a Sasquatch as if it were a human. *After the Sasquatch sits next to the tree if you punch him he will act like a normal Sasquatch and run.He will also run away if you attack him with a Torch. *Even if you shoot the final Sasquatch in the face, he will still get up and run away. *If you attack a Sasquatch it will shout "Please no!" or "This is my home!". *Even after you complete "The Birth of the Conservation Movement", and whether you let the final Sasquatch live or die, you may still continue to find them roaming Tall Trees occasionally. *It is possible to lasso the Sasquatch, but it cannot be hogtied. *If you see a Sasquatch by a camp fire, and Sasquatch might sit next to the fire. Sometimes it might even start drinking something. It will also not run away from you if you get close to it. This could be a joke put in by Rockstar as Yeti's and Sasquatches have appearently taken alcholol from explorer's so people who believe in Sasquatches often carry Alcholol whilst hunting incase they incounter this mythical creature. *The sasquatch looks a lot like the sasquatch found in the Patterson-Gimlin film, caught in 1967. *The sasquatch is most likely a reference to the myths of bigfoot in the forests of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, another game by Rockstar, due to the fact it and Undead Nightmare both came out on October 26th, and the Achievement/Trophy for killing a Sasquatch is named Six Years in the Making. San Andreas was released in 2004, six years before Undead Nightmare. *A picture of the Sasquatch can be seen compared of the iconic "Bigfoot turning its head." This can be seen below. *If you try to skin a dead sasquatch you will get sasquatch teeth. Gallery Reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_sasquatch_640x400.jpg|Rockstar Games Undead Nightmare Sasquatch Original artwork Sasquatch4.jpg Sasquatch3.jpg Sasquatch2.jpg SasquatchRDR.jpg File:Rdr_sasquatch03.jpg File:Rdr_marston_sasquatch.jpg File:Rdr_weeping_sasquatch.jpg Achievements/Trophies Hunting and killing a will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: . }} ---- es:Bigfoot Category:Animals Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption animals Category:Tall Trees Category:Hunting